


Little Words

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Sweet, dlamp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Virgil feels unworthy of his four soulmates, who happen to not even know he exists.AU where anything one person writes on their skin shows up on their soulmate's skinCW: Broken leg, hospitals, a lil tiny bit of angst, but it's all fixed in the end
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 513





	Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storytelling_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/gifts).

> This fic is for one of my best friends in the whole world, who I love with like. My whole heart. Toss some love to @Storytelling_Sparrow

Virgil Hathaway was sure he was the only one with such aggravating soulmates.

Since the day they'd all begun to scribble, doodle, and make notes on their skin for the others to see, VIrgil found himself not just falling for the other four, but he found himself getting angrier, though not at his soulmates, never at them. His anger was strictly reserved for himself and how he'd failed as a soulmate before he even met them.

A role call had been initiated by Roman, a dramatic person by nature, who would sign with a cursive letter R after he wrote, and all the others had only been all too happy to join in, adding their names in their favorite colors so they could differentiate who wrote what. That day, Virgil learned he had four soulmates, all unique and endearing in their own ways.

There was Roman, of course, who had a bad habit of doodling pictures of dragons and swords in his red pen, and when there was the tingling sensation of pen against skin, Virgil knew it was likely Roman, since he liked to talk the most.

Then there was Patton, who was possibly sunshine and rainbows and unicorns given human form. He wrote in a messy scrawl, doodling hearts anywhere that was available and not drawn on by the others, the glittery aqua that he wrote in always a welcome sight for Virgil who found much solace in having someone so loving in his life, even if they'd never met.

Logan was quite the character, constantly writing short, easy to understand messages, and occasionally, he'd fill in the hearts Patton drew, or add a crown atop Roman's signature in his deep blue pen, which always left Virgil in stitches at how (obviously not) annoyed Roman got because his "lovely signature was ruined by the nerd". Logan was probably the one of his soulmates that made him laugh the most, though it was unintentional, what with Logan's dry humor and inability to understand Patton's puns.

Lastly, Virgil's most mysterious soulmate was Derek. Derek wrote the least, only usually jumping on to leave a sweet but short message when the others seemed to be getting down, writing in crisp, neat scrawl, shimmering gold ink donning Virgil's skin whenever Derek decided to show up. Virgil liked Derek, but hardly knew anything about him besides that he lived in the south and that his parents were very unhappy when he had presented with more than one soulmate.

That left Virgil, who nobody knew existed.

Virgil had been ready to talk, but as he uncapped his favorite purple pen with his teeth, he froze and tried to come up with what to say, and damn his social anxiety, because just as he was about to write, Roman wrapped up role call and moved onto another topic, leaving Virgil too anxious to write.

That's how, five years after their soul bond had presented itself, just after Virgil turned 18, he still hadn't let his soulmates know about him, and he decided perhaps it was for the best to just get through college as smoothly as possible and to figure out what to do once he'd figured his life out.

He went off to college, completed his schooling to become a nurse, and got to work in the medical field. As the years went on, and when Virgil turned 23, ten years from when his soul bond had first presented itself, he noticed his soulmates almost never wrote on their skin anymore, and when they did, it was small things, like texts, including “need more bread”, and “dinner is at 5”. Virgil had realized with a twist of his gut that his soulmates were living together, or at the very least living close to one another and enjoying their lives together, and even though it broke his heart into pieces, he decided once and for all that he wouldn’t make himself known, not wanting to interject himself into a relationship that was so happy and well established. While he had gotten to know his soulmates for the past ten years, they hadn’t got to know him, and so with a heavy heart, he threw himself into his work as to avoid having to face the reality that he wasn’t going to get a happily ever after.

Work went well for the most part with Virgil taking over a shift for a nurse who hadn’t been able to make it in, and though the emergency room was bustling, he didn’t mind in the least. The droning of voices and machinery helped him get into his zone, helped him better heal people, and he put his all in being able to at least help those who needed him most, that being the sick and injured.

He didn’t notice the familiar tingling of his left hand as he entered the room of his latest patient, who tensed up immediately, setting a pen aside swiftly.

“So, Mr.Sanders, I see that you had an accident today.” Virgil said as he flipped through D. Sanders’s paperwork, “How are you feeling? Any dizziness or nausea?”

“Uh, no. Knocked my head once is all.” Mr.Sanders explained, shifting his weight sightly in the hospital bed he laid in.

“I’m not inclined to believe it was ‘just’ a knock on the head, sir.” Virgil chuckled, “It says here you broke your ankle in two places. How’s the pain? Pain medicine kick in yet?” Virgil asked as he set down Mr.Sanders’s chart, tugging the pocket flashlight he carried from his pocket after he’d pulled on some of the purple gloves he carried on his person.

“Not bad. Hit me few minutes ago.”

Virgil cupped Mr.Sanders’s chin, tilting his head back before shining the light in Mr.Sanders’s eyes, checking pupil dilation with a soft hum at seeing no abnormal reaction, “Well, can you tell me the month and year?”

“November of 2019.”

“Where are we?”

“Boston University Hospital.”

“The current president?”

“Oh, _fuck_ that noise.” Mr.Sanders growled, and Virgil couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, alright, no concussion, it seems, but the doctor will have to check over you just to be sure.”

As if on cue, one of the residents burst into the room, and Virgil raised a brow as he saw the look of relief wash across the doctor’s face.

“You moron.” Dr.Warren sighed lovingly as he crossed the room, taking hold of Mr.Sanders’s hand, giving a gentle squeeze, and Virgil noticed that there was messy gold handwriting on Mr.Sanders’s hand, and Virgil ached for his Derek, swallowing hard as a lump formed in his throat.

“I’m fine, love.” Mr.Sanders sighed, but a small smile graced his lips, “Broke my leg, but the nurse says I’m probably not concussed.”

Dr.Warren growled low in his throat, “Were you wearing your helmet?”

“Course I was.” Mr.Sanders scoffed with a wave of his hand, “Doesn’t mean it’s going to save me if I take a hard enough hit.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But you love me.”

“It doesn’t make you any less of an idiot.”

As Virgil was about to ask Dr.Warren to move aside so he could continue his examination and push more pain meds, the door burst open, and two other men stood in the doorway, a mixture of worry and fear on their faces.

“Baby!” One of them whined, this young man dressed in pressed khakis and a baby blue polo. He tugged worriedly on the sleeve of the man who stood beside him, “You said it was just a fall!”

The other man in the doorway, in jeans and a snug red tshirt, ushered the taller man beside him in, “While I’m all for the dramatics, the glare that nurse gave us is more than enough to make me want to settle down and play coy. In the room, darling, before we’re kicked out.”

Virgil heaved a sigh, realizing as the two new guests took position in the chairs beside the bed that he needed to hurry up and get finished with this patient if he ever wanted to finish his shift, “With all due respect, may I please have a little space to do my job? He’s due for more pain medication, and if I don’t give it to him, his leg will start acting up.”

The three men at the bedside of Mr.Sanders all looked at Virgil, as if just realizing he was there, and with mumbled apologies, they moved aside.

Virgil went back to Mr.Sanders’s bedside, administering more morphine as he checked pulse, breathing, and blood pressure, then he stepped back and tugged his gloves off, tossing them into the bedside trashcan, “Well, you’re lucky. It was a nasty fall, but your leg seems to be the worst of it. I’ll call for your doctor and with any luck you’ll be discharged and back at home tonight.”

Virgil realized the room was completely silent, and he chanced a look up, realizing all four men were staring at his left hand, and Virgil followed their gaze only to see that there was new ink there that read, “broke my leg. @ BU Hospital”. Virgil then chanced a look and saw identical writing on the backs of all of the other mens’ left hands.

“Oh my god.” Mr.Sanders whispered, “You-”

Virgil snatched his hand back, shoved it in his pocket, but stopped as Dr.Warren promptly grabbed it and held it tight. Virgil felt panic rise at Dr.Warren’s tight grip and unwavering gaze, and Dr.Warren silently pulled a pen from his pocket, clicking it once before he brought it down against Virgil’s wrist, writing out the name “Logan”.

Mr.Sanders pulled a matching pen out of his pocket, but this one was gold instead of blue, and he took Virgil’s hand with such gentleness that Virgil choked on a sob. Mr.Sanders then wrote out the name “Derek”, reveling in how it appeared on everyone else.

Next came the man in the polo, who pulled out yet another matching pen, and the familiar baby blue ink appeared on everyone’s skin as he wrote “Patton” followed by doodling a small baby blue heart.

Last came the man in red, and he pulled out a final pen that was part of the set the others were, clicking it once before he brought the pen down to Virgil’s skin, signing an elegant letter “R”.

“You’re our soulmate.” Patton whispered shakily, tears gathering in his eyes, “Oh, darling, why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

Virgil felt tears burn in his eyes, and they fell as he choked on a sob, “Didn’t think you’d want-I wouldn’t be a good-”

Before he could break down any further, he was enveloped in a group hug, and all five soulmates clung to one another, for the first time feeling whole and complete.

——-

A year to the day the group had met Virgil was to be a grand anniversary, and after a candlelit dinner, plenty of cuddles, and a day full of nothing but love and happiness, Virgil was given one last gift, a gift that made his heart swell in his chest and made him wonder why he’d ever doubted his soulmates and their love for him. He made sure to carry that gift with him always, the fifth pen of the set with purple ink kept close no matter where he went so he could always leave messages across the skin of his soulmates and they would know it was him. He made sure whenever his previous message would fade to write a new one, and that’s how every day, there was one sentence dedicated to the four loves of his life.

One morning before work, he noticed the mark had faded, so he washed it off and dried his hands, and once they were clean and dried, he pulled out his pen, clicking it before he put the ballpoint to his hand, writing a simple signoff to go with it, only to smile and giggle as doodles and other signatures joined his, all in different colors, and he found himself rereading his message whenever he caught sight of his hand.

“_Love you_  
_-V_”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
